


He's just not my boss

by Gtsthewolf



Category: Gts wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: In love with my boss, Love Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtsthewolf/pseuds/Gtsthewolf





	1. Chapter 1

Watch Gts wrestling for any info on them


	2. Choke Me

*Grim's pov*

I whined and gagged as Tommy wrapped his hand around my neck and gave it a small squeeze, " Hey baby boy " he growled in my ear before he bite down on it. I whined in response knowing he would hate that but I couldn't help it he just did things to me and I hated it, I hated having no control over myself but when Tommy was around I couldn't help myself. Tommy smirked and pinned me up against the wall by my neck " Hmm baby boy now you know I dont understand it when you whine like that, now if you want any tonight I need you to say yes or no do you understand? " He asked before squeezing my neck a bit harder. This time I manged to squeak out a yes after a few minutes but my stomach dropped when my boyfriend shook his head while licking his lips " Nah baby after all of that I don't think I'm going to blow your back out tonight "he said before squeezing my neck one final time before letting go and walking to the bedroom. I slide down the wall I knew what he was doing and im not ready for it. I slowly stood up and walked to the bedroom and poked my head in even though it was dark in the room I could see Tommy sitting on the edge of the bed bending over a bit. A blush came across my face when he moaned my name, I quickly moved so he wouldn't see me. I knew that my body would be a broken heap soon.


End file.
